


Look Closer

by Dontbetonit



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Insecure Axel, Light Smut, M/M, Mostly Fluff, RPF, early morning cuddles, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontbetonit/pseuds/Dontbetonit
Summary: Axel is insecure and Maxence tells him what we all know, and what we all see, cus that boy is hawt.





	Look Closer

**Author's Note:**

> RPF. FICTION - not real. Locked for ao3 users. Please do not share outside ao3 community.

"How could you ever think that? You are the most beautiful human being I've ever seen in my life". They were lying in bed, all post sex nakedness and sweat. Axel lay on his back, Maxence watching him from the other side of the bed where he lay on his stomach, his right arm thrown over Axel's waist, Axel's left arm on top. He observed him, watching his chest slowing to its normal rhythm, the contours of his face silhouetted by the brightening light streaming through the curtains. Morning sex was his favourite, there was something about Axel first thing in the morning, some dreamlike quality that made him irresistible. Made him look innocent and sinful at the same time. Maxence was always dumbfounded by it, and it's probably what captivated him in the first place. He never quite understood how one minute Axel could look so, so soft, all big baby blues and fluffy hair that Maxence just wanted to touch. And the next, so head-spinning hot, his eyes now deep ocean blue, all strong veiny arms and hard jawlines that Maxence still wanted to touch, just in a different way. He couldn't believe how minutes ago, after fucking for the best part of an hour, Axel had looked down at him from where he stilled between Maxence's legs after they were both satisfied, and said "you're so fucking hot, you're way too good for me". He couldn't believe Axel still felt this way. They had talked about it months ago, when he found out from David what Axel had said about whether it would be realistic for someone like Maxence to fall for him. That was before they had gotten together properly, before Maxence had ever held this boy in his arms late at night as they stared into each others souls, before he knew what Axel tasted like after sucking him off, before he saw Axel naked when they showered, and even back then, even before all that, Maxence thought he was the most heavenly thing he had ever seen. And now that he got to do all those things pretty regularly with him, he didn't think there were any words good enough to capture what he really thought. But he tried, moving his hand slowly to cup Axel's jaw and gently turn it towards him, taking in all of his perfect features, his eyes, his lips, his cheekbones, mouth slowly opening. "I look at you and I can't believe that you're real. Everything about you is perfect. You have a smile that lights up the entire room, the most flawless skin, the softest most delicious lips. You have such a sexy body, you have no idea how much you turn me on. How your hands feel on my body when your touching me all over, how much I love squeezing your ass, how much I love your cock". He threw his thigh over Axel's groin, grinding on him to emphasise his point. "How hard you make me, how good you make me feel, how hard I come with you. I love your height cus it means we fit perfectly together, I love how you snuggle into me and wrap your arms around my waist and squeeze me. I love your hair. I love your eyes and the way you look at me, like I'm the only thing that matters to you. Axel, you are amazing and I love you in every possible way. You have no idea how much time I would spend looking at pictures of you online before we got together. How much I thought about kissing you, about putting my hands on your hips to pull you closer, about how I wanted to wrap my arms around you all the time. And you know what...", Maxence paused, thinking maybe he should stop, but he couldn't with Axel looking at him the way he was in that moment, vulnerable and so open. So he continued, "fuck it, there's this one picture I saw of you, you're sitting on a table and it was before we started filming and were still in rehearsals, you have this white t shirt on, with this...i dunno, this really open neckline so your collarbone is showing, and your eyes are just looking up from underneath your eyelashes, so blue, and um, well I spent a bit too much time looking at it and then got a little carried away with myself...". he blushed thinking maybe he'd said too much. Axels eyes widened as he cocked an eyebrow and let out a small laugh, "What!? When!?". Maxence blushed deeper. "I don't know, a few months ago. I remember that day of rehearsals when it was taken. You looked so hot, and we'd spent the whole day together going through lines and I couldn't stop looking at you or thinking about you once I got home, and then, I was in the shower and uh, well, stuff happened". Now his cheeks were really burning. Axel grabbed the pillow under his head and playfully smacked him. "Maxence!" He loved seeing Axel smile like this and he never wanted it to end, never wanted him to doubt how amazing he was, so kept going, feeling a little relieved that he was actually able to admit all of this out loud, propping his head up on his left arm, his elbow bent, the fingers on his right hand tracing patterns on Axel's face before continuing. "And there was this other time, when we filmed that kitchen scene and you were there in your boxers, covered in paint smears. Do you remember I asked David to take a break, I couldn't get the scene quite right? Well I went to the bathroom, to actually pee I swear, but then I looked in the mirror washing my hands, and saw the paint on myself, which made me think about the paint on your body, on your abs". He punctuated his words with actions and starting tracing a line with his index finger - a feathery touch - from Axel's face to his neck, to his left nipple to his belly button, and then lower. "You had this one blue streak that started right here", his finger pausing on the deep v on the same line as Axel's left hip, "and then it went lower underneath your boxers and I started thinking about it, like where it led to and how you might have used your hand to get it there, and uh, well some other stuff happened. I didn't mean to, but it sorta happened and I thought it would help me concentrate on the scene better. So, um I'll stop now but what I mean is I don't understand how you don't see what I see, or what those thirsty fangirls see, cus I swear, I came across some blogs when I was looking at pictures of you that were, let's say fairly detailed. You are so fucking hot. And I'll never get used to this, seeing you beside me every morning". Now Axel was blushing. "Shut up!" he smiled playfully.  
But Maxence was on a roll, and when he saw the effect it was having on Axel, making him all cute and soft, there was no way he could stop. "Oh and my god don't even get me started me on your talent". Axel grabbed the pillow trying to hit him again, but Maxence just giggled like a little girl, as Axel tried to hide his face underneath the pillow. "Cus baby, I swear, you do things to me when I see you perform. You have no idea how much I had to restrain myself from jumping on stage when I saw your play. When you play the piano, shit, my knees go weak when I see your fingers do that, and then I think what those fingers could do to me". He heard a muffled "stooooooppp!" from the pillow but continued.  
"When I saw you perform in Lyon, I.. I got tears in my eyes. Really. It honestly blows me away how talented you are, at everything you do. I couldn't believe that the guy up there, doing a one man show in front of all those people, making all those people live that performance, that was my boyfriend. And that as soon as that boy was done, he would be coming home to me, to kiss me, of all the people that guy could have, of all the people he could have who were hot or funny or didn't cry on their bathroom floor for no reason, that this guy chose me and was coming home to me. And he loved me. And I've never felt so proud of anything, that you, YOU, were my boyfriend. I'll never get over it". He stopped. He felt an overwhelming wave of emotion, raw, tender emotion, full of a burning desire to give himself completely to this boy, to spend every second loving and protecting him, so sure that he'd never felt this was before in his life.  
He watched as slowly the pillow was lowered, bright blue glossy eyes, shining with dampness, peeked out from underneath. Maxence could feel his heart beat quicken, his lips parted. He moved towards Axel, who turned his own body towards Maxence, the two of them meeting in the middle, lips joining, arms on solid backs pulling closer, legs intertwinning so they were as close as could be. They held each other like their lives depended on it, the grip eventually loosening as they parted slightly to look at each other, Maxence's voice a whisper "I love you Axel Auriant-Blot. And I'll never stop telling you that". He rubbed Axel's nose with his own, before a strong hand cupped his jaw and he was faced with those gorgeous eyes. "I love you too. I was gonna say something smart and funny, you know like me - smart and funny" Maxence let out a small chuckle before Axel continued, his voice small and sincere "but, well, thank you. I...you leave me lost for words sometimes. This is one of those times. You're amazing, and I love you so, so much". They kissed sweetly, still wrapped in each others arms. Maxence broke the silence. "Enough to make me breakfast in bed?". End.


End file.
